Cure for the Itch
by metalspike
Summary: Syaoran is plagued by an itch at a certain place which puts him in awkward situations. Sakura notices this and one night decides to help find the cure for the itch. LEMON. Oneshot. SxS


**Okay, so this is my first lemon story. I've always been fascinated by such stories (:P) and always wanted to write one. Finally, I managed this! **

**Disclaimer- CCS - Clamp; Story- Me**

**WARNING: Contains graphic sex (Lemon)! Not suitable for minors. So, if you're offended by such stuff please turn away now!**

**Rest, please enjoy and R&R! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cure for the Itch<strong>

God damn this itch! I've been having this uncontrollable itch shooting up at…a certain place. And this always happens at the most inconvenient of moments. Just the other day I was having a nice dance in a club with my lovely girlfriend, Sakura. It was all good, rather heavenly. Sakura was close, she was moving, she was dancing and the distance between us was only as thick as our clothes. Sakura was almost grinding against me, her boldest move since we officially started dating six months ago, on her 18th birthday. And right then, this fucking irritation started. Oh boy, the agony! Here Sakura was practically seducing me, her fingers were playing with the top button of my shirt while inside me was raging an insatiable urge to scratch. Not just scratch, scratch hard! It's a sensation that can be explained only by experiencing it. Now if it was on the nose or ear or arm or leg or…hell anywhere but my crotch, I would have indulged. But God took no mercy and I had to excuse myself to the restroom, spoiling the mood. And by the time I had returned after relieving myself, Sakura decided to call it a day.

Couple of days ago, Sakura and I were on the top of a hill watching a beautiful sunset sitting on my car's hood. Everything was perfect. We were alone, the setting was romantic and Sakura was leaning on me with her head on my shoulder. Such moments were hard to come by and I had every intention of making the most of it. So I pulled Sakura to my lap, which caused her to squeal a bit but she didn't mind. With the setting sun casting a soft golden glow around her and the slight breeze blowing her, Sakura looked like an ethereal beauty. I knew she was really pretty, but now she seemed angelic. With a soft sigh, she leaned back on me. Things were going my way until then but soon I sensed that the spirit of Sir itch-a-lot was around. The annoying sensation returned and all I could do was fidget. Sakura probably noticed this and gave me a concerned look but I just smiled back. This fidgeting created friction between her and me behind resulting in me starting to get a hard-on despite my condition. Few more fidgets and Sakura probably noticed something poking her from below. I could see her cheeks tinged red as she hastily slid off me and announced her desire to return home. I quietly complied but later in the night I was really frustrated and checked myself up for any rash or something. I couldn't find anything but I did ended up relieving myself using my stash of 'under the bed' magazines. Yup, things can go real low at times.

Presently, I have just recovered from another itch attack slash unintentional leg amputation attempt (okay…kinda over exaggerated), which happened while we were out eating in this posh restaurant. Actually, it was a sort of double date with Sakura and I being joined by Eriol and Tomoyo. Yeah, those two are an item for quite sometime now! So we were having a nice dinner and well…Sakura acted like the klutz she occasionally is by letting her fork slip out. She juggled a bit, tossed it up and made an almighty swipe and caught it. Yay, for Sakura. But the trouble had just begun. The momentum of her hand caused the fork to continue moving and it ended up digging into my thigh, almost causing a life-changing (more like gender-changing) incident. It took me a second to realize that the fork stuck in my leg can cause pain. And when it did, I had to bring everything in me to stop myself from spitting out the wine in my mouth (though a bit did spray out) and screaming. Martial arts and sword training are one thing and getting stabbed by a fork another. Sakura was stunned, her hands on her mouth, Tomoyo was muttering 'oh my god' again and again and Eriol was ROFL'ing (Gotta kill him for that later!). Yeah, a bunch of useless friends I got. I ended up pulling out the fork and hurried to the men's room. A few splashes of cold water and a wet tissue soothed it a bit. Shockingly, Sakura walked in and saw me. Okay, we haven't gone anything beyond kissing and cuddling (I think my rep just fell rock bottom!), so we both were kinda embarrassed as I had my pants down and was only in my briefs. Seeing that everybody in the restaurant had noticed the incident, I doubted anyone would walk into the restroom so I didn't bother locking it and besides I had more important things to tend to. Sakura had managed to get the first-aid kit and had come to tend my wound. When she kneeled down, I couldn't stop myself from thinking what more she can do in that position. Porn actually gives you a vivid imagination in such matters. I almost shivered when she lightly blew over it. The dent at the front of my briefs was slowly growing larger and I had no way of controlling it. And then came the itch! I almost cursed out loud. No way I could scratch with Sakura looking right at it. I tolerated to the point till tears formed in my eyes and finally, when Sakura asked if I felt better I quickly nodded and turned around, pulling up my pant and relieved my self in the pretext of wearing it. The itch did not die down until we were back in the car.

All this was making me tense. I had no explanation for this weird itch. I didn't know why it happens or what triggers it. Actually, when I think about it, this whole problem started two weeks ago, right when Sakura moved in to my house. Oh, I didn't tell about that. You see, Sakura's father was to away for month due to some important work and it was decided that Sakura would stay over at Tomoyo's. Touya had left Japan after graduating and was now working in Germany (Thank god…). Usually, Tomoyo would be bouncing with joy on hearing this but this time she wasn't. She said she would be unable to let Sakura stay at her place and suggested that she stay at mine. Quoting Tomoyo," Due to 'circumstances beyond my control', I'm unable to let Sakura-chan stay at my house. Would you be kind enough to let her stay at your house, Syaoran-kun?"

Of course, I agreed. I possibly cannot say no.

So she moved in. She stayed in the guest room but on the very first night Sakura had a problem. She was scared to sleep alone in such a 'huge house' and my room was on the other side of the 'huge house'. This ended in me sleeping on a roll-on mattress on the floor, in the guest room next to her bed, as I could not have let her sleep in my room (For reason, check 'under my bed'…don't get it?). Since then we keep alternating on who sleeps on the ground. Yeah, we're kiddish.

I'm lying on the roll-on matters (my turn…) now and for some reason, I just cannot fall asleep. I've tossed and turned in every way but to no avail. I checked the clock and it was half past one. In another attempt to sleep, I closed my eyes and this time it seemed to work. I was slowly drifting away when suddenly something fell on me. I opened my eyes, my vision a bit hazy, and saw Sakura on me. She had rolled over her bed and landed on me. I saw her eyes open slightly and she looked at me.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mmmm" she replied.

"Oh…good."

Now what?

"Syaoran, why are you awake?" she sleepily asked.

"I…uhh…its b'coz…"

"Are you bothered?" she asked.

"What?"

"Shall I help you?"

Let's see how she helps.

"If you want to."

"Alright" she mumbled.

Lifting herself up slightly, she slowly moved up until her she was at eyelevel with me.

"Sakura…" I said, uncertainly.

Her face moved to inches within mine.

"Shh…"

And then she kissed.

"Speak not when Sakura is at work." She murmured.

This amused me. Here she was, lying on me, half-asleep and kissing me to 'help' me. Oh, I won't this kind of help _at all._

"I've noticed…" she slurred.

"What?" I asked.

"The change in you."

"Change in me?"

"Yes…Syaoran?"

"Sakura?"

"Are you seeing too much…" she paused," ah…fap-fap-fap stuff?"

A mixture of a cough and laugh left my mouth. I felt my face burn. I mean seriously, fap-fap-fap stuff! What the…

"N-No Sakura. Why do ask?"

She replied,

"Then why are you scratching your balls?"

This surprised me. Firstly, she was never this crass and secondly, I didn't even notice that I had started scratching myself under her. I could feel embarrassment singing my cheeks. Hastily, I pulled back my hand up. Bad move. Her pajama shirt snagged along, exposing her tummy.

"Unn…Syaoran." She moaned.

Though the action wasn't erotic, her moan gave me an instant boner.

…And she felt it too.

"I feel something…" she whispered. And ground her hips.

This was too much for me. I lost my control. Flipping her I kissed her like my life depended on it.

Her warm, supple lips were motionless for a while but soon started kissing back. She opened her legs, allowing my dent to settle right above her place. Breaking the kiss, I looked at her. The soft light of the street lamp streaming through the windows exposed her blush and heaving chest. Her expression was irresistible and I dived in for another kiss. This time she kissed back hard, her arms around my neck, her fingers playing with the hair at my nape and her legs around my waist. My tongue sought entrance and she granted it. Exploring the sweetness of her mouth, I heard her moan and her grip on my hair tightened. Leaving her lips, I kissed down her chin to the base of her neck. Moaning loudly she threw back her head, giving me more access and I sucked hard on the skin at the base of her neck, marring her creamy white skin with a hickey. Marking Sakura as mine was one of my fantasies and it just came true!

"Sakura…" I whispered.

"Syao-Syaoran…" she gasped.

Nobody spoke but our thoughts were conveyed. Her eyes were dark with an emotion I had never seen before.

Pushing me on my back, Sakura straddled me. Her kiss was feather-soft and with each kiss, she opened a button of my shirt. I followed suit, opening her shirt to reveal her bra. Seeing her like this, the beast within me set free and I practically ripped her bra to expose her round, pink-peaked breasts. Seeing me staring, she shied away, blocking herself with arms. She was every bit like my fantasy and softly I pried her hands away. Kissing each nipple, I proceeded to suck on the right while my hand tweaked the left one. Her hands gripped the sheets, while she arched her back and let out a choked moan. I bit, I nibbled and I laved it, giving both nipples equal attention. Hearing her gasping and chanting my name turned me on beyond any limits. Her hands found the band of my pajama pants and tried pushing them off. So, I too caught the band of her pajama pants and tugged on it. It was like a competition between the two of us but eventually we both shed our PJ's.

In front of me were 'Hello Kitty' panties! I was like…

But before I could comment, Sakura kissed me and traced my length through my briefs.

"Like it?" I asked, smirking.

"Not yet, but maybe…" And she removed the last piece of clothing on me.

My member, free of its restraints, bounced straight up. Sakura just ogled it, while I waited for the verdict.

Sakura didn't say anything but instead grabbed my cock. I groaned as it throbbed and threatened to let go at the mere touch of her. Somehow I controlled but when I saw Sakura smirk, I knew there was more to come. She started pumping my member, causing me to groan again but she silenced me with a kiss. I was breathing deeply as her speed increased.

"Let go, Syaoran." She whispered.

I was on the verge of cumming when I grabbed her hand and stopped her. I must save it for later.

Now, it was pay back time.

My fingers ran up her thighs and pressed at her core, through her panties. Sakura gasped as her eyes fluttered.

"Immature…" I chuckled at the sight of her panties.

I hooked a finger and pulled down her last covering.

"Don't look…" she breathed, bringing down her hands to block my view.

"But why not?" and I moved her hands.

"It's beautiful." I murmured.

My fingers traced her glistening core.

"Syaoran…" she purred.

Reaching her nub, I flicked it causing Sakura to scream. It excited me and I repeated it again and again.

"Sakura, you're so wet!" I said.

"Mou…Syao-Syaoran…please don't tease me." She pleaded.

"Then what do you want Sakura?"

"I want you…"

"Where?"

"Syaoran…I want you…inside…"

I lined my member with her slit.

"Sakura, are you sure?" I asked, one last time.

"Yes…now, hurry." She gasped.

With an almighty thrust, I pushed into her.

Sakura shrieked as tears spilled out.

Kissing her tears away, I kept muttering 'Sorry', trying to alleviate her pain.

"Just…Just don't move." She said, her voice pained.

Blood was trickling out from where we were joined. I had claimed her virginity and I also caused her so much pain. Guilt started to fill me but the pleasure; the feel of my dick inside the tight warmness of Sakura was beyond heavenly.

Feeling her hips move a bit, I pulled out and thrust in again.

"Syaoran!" she screamed, her nails digging into my back.

Steadily, I increased my pace. My grunts were beginning to mask moans and yelps.

Her juices were flowing; her walls were clamping my dick. The feeling was euphoric.

"Sakura," I grunted," I'm about to cum." And I started pinching her clit.

"Ahh…No…Syaoran…" she gasped.

"Cum with me, Sakura." I whispered in her ears.

Her legs wrapped around my waist as her clamped onto my member hard.

"SYAORAN!" she yelled and orgasmed.

The burst of love juices in her tight pussy pushed me over the edge and I felt my seed shooting into her. Her legs kept me in place as I unloaded my cum, our bodies completely stiff.

Kissing her deeply, I pulled out of her.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah, but sorry if I hurt you too much." I said.

Cuddling next to me, she said,

"Silly, it was amazing. Besides, I'm delighted that you were my first."

"Now that you should be!" I said, smirking.

Slapping my arm lightly, she commented,

"Too full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Wanna test? Bet I can last till morning." I sad, wiggling my eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "This coming from someone who almost came during a hand job."

I just chuckled and pulled her closer to me.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm…"

"Is your problem solved?" she asked.

I thought a bit and said," You know what, I think might be my cure for the itch. Let's check it one more time.

Sakura giggled.

"Good night, you horny fool." And rolled on her side.

"Aww…"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Whew, that was a bit of an effort. So, these days I'm having a bit of a trouble getting my creativity rolling and weirdly, I wrote a lemon to help me out. Hopefully, this will get me back on my other stories which have been neglected for quite a while.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Please do review, I could do with some motivation around here. Although constructive c**riticism is always welcome.****

**msé~**


End file.
